


Well I Think I'm Gonna Burn in Hell

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, omega in heat, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: Their battalion colors weren't the only thing on the supply truck that they lost and the heat suppressants for the Omega's of the group get blown to hell. Featuring: Ray not getting it, Omegas being antsy, and Brad on the edge of losing it. As always, if they wanted logistics they should have joined the Army.Written for Day 2 of Generation Kill Week!





	Well I Think I'm Gonna Burn in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving GKWeek with all of my heart and soul

Ray doesn’t make his status known very often, but with his slight stature and loud mouth, people usually assume that he’s all Beta, all the time. Or in some cases, when he’s just been with an Omega, people will scent him as such. He’s not, he’s a big ol’ Alpha, or well, a small ol’ Alpha. Point is, he’s an Alpha, but other than the capital letter A on his dog tags he doesn’t flaunt his status in the Marines at all, and people don’t tend to ask because they just  _ assume _ . 

 

You know what they say about people that  _ assume _ though, don’t you?

 

“It just sucks man, it sucks that some poor ass POG Omegas are going to be stuck going through heat just because we can’t even get enough  _ suppressants _ out here for them,” Fick is saying this quietly to Doc Bryan and Rudy while Ray pretends to sleep under his boonie in the shade of the Humvee. Ray’s not too concerned, they’re far enough away from the Omegas most days that he probably won’t scent any, and if he does well, he’s in a  _ war zone _ , he’ll be able to handle himself. 

 

He thinks. 

 

Hopes.

 

He’s sure it’ll be fine. 

 

“We sure it’s only the POGs that’ll be effected?” Ray hears Rudy ask, and he thinks it’s sweet, the big Alpha sounding as worried as he does about his fellow soldiers. If Ray was a better Alpha he’d jump up and join the conversation, but since he’s absolutely the  _ worst _ Alpha he stays still, controlling his breathing so that it looks and sounds like he’s actually asleep so that he can do more information gathering. Sue him, he likes to be informed. 

 

Ray hears Doc Bryan suck in a breath before he answers, speaking carefully, “There wouldn’t be Omegas in the battalion if they couldn’t handle themselves, and most of them  _ are _ in supply but there are probably a few soldiers we should keep an eye on—” Doc Bryan cuts himself off and Ray is confused because  _ dude, you’re just getting to the good stuff _ . 

 

“Where’s my RTO?” Brad’s voice is clear and loud and  _ right above him _ . 

 

He feels a boot kick into his ribs and he groans, “Oww, mother _ fucker _ .”

 

Ray’s tugging his boonie off of his face just in time to see Brad’s face appear in the space between the dirt and the undercarriage of the Humvee. “What the hell are you doing under the Humvee, Person?” Brad asks, stepping back as Ray rolls out from under the Humvee and yeah, the shade he found was under the undercarriage, oh well, it’s not like they were Oscar-Mike any time soon. Where else was he supposed to nap?

 

“Napping, Iceman, we’re not all robots that run off the blood of Hajis and tears of children,” Ray says as he stands up, dusting off his ass and wiggling around in an effort to shake the dirt off of himself. 

 

“I don’t run off of the tears of children,” Brad denies, and Ray notices he doesn’t deny the blood part. 

 

“Alright, the tears of Walt and the other misfit assholes here,” Ray corrects himself, earning a laugh from the taller man. 

 

“That’s about right,” Brad agrees, and Ray plops his boonie on his head, grinning up at him. “You were also spying on Fick and Doc weren’t you?”He asks, and Ray lets out a stream of air, waving his hands in front of his face as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Pssh, no way, me? Spying? What a laugh,” Ray dismisses Brad’s words as he’s straightening his boonie, and the look Brad is giving him is the best thing Ray’s ever seen. He laughs, loudly, and double finger guns toward Brad as he says, “Maybe I was, you ruined it before I could get to the best part though, by calling out for me. Thanks for that.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Brad says, humorless as Fick, Doc Bryan, and Rudy walk past the two of them, Ray waving as the three of them roll their eyes. “What  _ did _ you find out?”

 

Ray sighs, leaning against the Humvee as he crosses his arms, tilting his head up so that he can see Brad’s face from under the brim of his boonie. “Apparently the Marines are so ill equipped that we’re about to run out of suppressants for our Omegas,” He says this flippantly, shrugging as he adds, “I was about to find out if there’s any Omegas on the squad when you so  _ rudely _ interrupted.”

 

“No you weren’t,” Brad says, and his tone is more sharp than Ray thinks he’s heard, “Doc isn’t legally allowed to tell anyone about who is or isn’t on suppressants. Did you manage to hear how many suppressants we have left or were you too busy petting your own ego for being sneaky?”

 

“My ego, eh? Maybe I’ll start calling my dick that, you look like you could do with a little  _ ego _ in your life,” Ray lets out a groan when Brad punches his shoulder, bringing a hand to rub at the sore spot. “Alright, fine,  _ no _ , Doc didn’t say and Fick and Rudy didn’t get around to asking before you rudely interrupted my spying time,” He admits, shrugging. 

 

“This is bad,” Brad says, and Ray looks up again because his tone is… _ off,  _ because yeah this isn’t a good thing, but it’s not as bad as Brad’s voice is making it sound. Is it? 

 

“Our Omega’s will be able to handle themselves,” Ray says, because they can, he’s definitely not concerned about them,  _ whoever _ they are. Which he’d know if Brad hadn’t given away his position. 

 

“They shouldn’t  _ have to _ , this is such bullshit! They can’t expect the Omegas in the battalion to be on their game if they’re not fucking  _ suppressed.  _ What happens if one of the Omega’s goes into heat and we’re in the middle of a fucking  _ firefight _ ? What then?” Brad is angry, throwing his arms in the air and now Ray is confused because it’s not  _ that _ serious. What does Brad care anyway, he’s obviously a giant fucking Alpha. 

 

Ray shrugs, dropping his gaze to look at his boots in the sand because he doesn’t want to deal with Brad’s anger over something that can’t be changed by  _ them _ . “Dude, if you wanted shit to work well you shouldn’t have joined the whipping boys of the US Government,” He says, not really knowing what to say to Brad to help calm him down. Does Brad think he can’t control himself around an Omega that pops into heat? Because Ray can’t believe that for even a second, Brad’s the  _ king _ of self control, so what’s up with this? “LT and Doc are on it so there’s no way it’ll get out of hand, it’s gonna work out,” Ray is sure of this at least, it’s about the only thing that he  _ can _ be sure of, because LT would move Heaven and Earth to protect the Omegas, and even the Betas, of the battalion. 

 

—————————

 

A few days later LT calls the men together and Ray takes that time to look for Brad, who has been surprisingly scarce since he heard the news about the suppressants, he spots him standing at LT’s six and he waves slightly at him. “Alright guys, we’ve got a few things to tell you. Unfortunately when we lost our colors with the supply truck we also lost our supply of suppressants,” He has to break as the men start talking loudly, trying to ask questions, “Guys, please, as of right now we’re trying to scrounge up all the suppressants that we can but here’s the kicker, no one is really into sharing their own supply with another battalion. Right now we’re stocked for at least a week but to make it to Baghdad we’re going to have to make the suppressants that we  _ do _ have last. This means that if you’re an Omega that’s already mated, or one that thinks they can handle being off the suppressants, we encourage you to hand over your stash to Doc Bryan so that we can redistribute them.” 

 

There’s an uproar again as some of the known Omegas try to argue, one voice standing out, “That’s  _ bullshit _ ! Just because we’re mated doesn’t mean we don’t  _ go through heat _ , LT!”

 

Doc Bryan touches LT’s shoulder as he pushes forward. “Settle down!,” He says, his voice booming and all Alpha, “You know as well as I do that when you’re mated your heat isn’t nearly as strong as an Omega that isn’t mated, so if  _ anyone _ can give up their suppressants it’s you!” He drops his voice to sound less Alpha-y, but it’s still there, even Ray can feel it, “We wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, we have Omega’s that can  _ not _ miss their suppressants, that much I can tell you, and we need to take care of our own.”

 

Ray looks around at the other men and he doesn’t miss the way that some of the Alphas are looking at him, sizing him up. Rudy sidles up beside him as he says, “If you need any help with your heat I’m here.”

 

“Holy shit, Rudy,” Ray laughs as the men break apart, LT waving them back to doing whatever they were doing, “You  _ are _ aware that I’m not an Omega, right?” 

 

He looks over at Rudy, and he sees his surprised face at the admission. Rudy narrows his eyes as he says, “Are you sure, man? You always smell vaguely like an Omega.”

 

“Am I sure that I don’t go through heat every few months? Yeah homes, I’m sure,” Ray rolls his eyes because  _ really _ , “I am one hundred percent sure that I would know by now if I was an Omega.”

 

Rudy shrugs and says, “Alright man, I was just offering.”

 

“I appreciate the very homoerotic offer, Rudy, but maybe everyone smells like an Omega because we all smell like _each other_ out here," Ray is still stuck on the fact that Rudy said he always vaguely smells like an Omega because _what?_ That doesn’t even _make_ _sense_. 

 

“True enough,” Rudy agrees, slugging Ray’s shoulder as he ambles away and  _ ow _ , Ray rubs at the sore spot as he makes a face. 

 

“Did Rudy just offer to fuck your heat away?” Brad asks from behind him and  _ Jesus _ , what is up with these big ass Alphas sneaking up on him today? Brad’s shaking his head as he says, “How does he not realize that you’re an Alpha?”

 

Ray chokes on his tongue because, “Holy  _ shit _ , homes, no one ever figures that out! How did you?” 

 

“I’m a genius,” Brad says, deadpan, “And beyond that I also have a pretty good nose for these things.” Ray laughs because it’s true, any normal person  _ should _ be able to tell, but he understands where Rudy’s coming form, other than saying he’s smelled like an Omega in the past because no, that’s not true at all. 

 

“Rudy said I smell vaguely like an Omega all the time, that’s why he was concerned,” Ray explains, and Brad snorts, shaking his head. 

 

“Maybe someone else’s scent rubs off on you,” Brad says easily, and Ray wonders at the underlying tension in his sentence but figures it’s a weird Alpha thing that he’s just not down with. 

 

“That’s what I said!” Ray says, hooking his arm through Brad’s and dragging him toward the chow hall, ignoring the pointed look that Brad is giving him because he’s been weird lately and Ray misses his friend so he’s going to eat chow with him, damnit. 

 

——————

 

Brad’s being weird again. Or still, Ray supposes, he’s been like this since they found out about the suppressants.  

 

“You’re being weird, homes,” Ray says to the other man as they relax side by side under the stars on a stretched out tarp. They’re only on twenty-five percent watch tonight so everyone that’s not on watch has pretty much scattered to the wind, Ray and Brad are a handful of meters away from their Humvee and the other men enjoying a bit of privacy.

 

“Are you really that fucking  _ stupid _ ?” Brad snaps, and Ray’s surprised at the agitation in his voice as he sits up. 

 

Ray doesn’t bother sitting up instead he simply pushes up onto his elbows, raising an eyebrow at Brad. “Wow, harsh, homes, I said you’re being  _ weird _ not that you fucked puppies. No need for the harsh words,” He's confused, enough so that he tilts his head as he watches Brad bring his hands up to his face and rub them harshly up and down a few times, like he’s trying to clear his head in a weirdly etch-a-sketch way.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Brad apologizes, and that’s another weird thing, Brad  _ never _ apologizes, “It’s just—how the  _ fuck _ have you not figured it out?” 

 

“Figured  _ what _ out, homes?” Ray asks, and he does sit up, because he’s not sure that Brad’s not completely losing his mind and he doesn’t want to be horizontal if that happens. 

 

“The—smell, how can you not  _ smell it _ ?” Brad asks, and he sounds like he’s clenching his teeth as he drops his hands into his lap, looking at Ray in a way that makes him feel stupid. 

 

“Oh,  _ that _ , I turn my scenting off once we hit two weeks without hot water, homes, push that shit to the back of my mind and turn it the fuck off. Why? Is there an unmated Omega that’s going through heat without the suppressants?” Ray asks, and it suddenly makes sense, the short temper, the agitation, Brad’s got all the classic symptoms of an Alpha near an unmated Omega in heat. 

 

The sound Brad makes is enough to make him blink, because it’s a guttural sound that Ray’s never heard him make before.  “Jesus  _ Christ, _ Ray,” He says after the noise, flopping onto his back as he spread eagles himself in the sand, “I am,  _ I’m _ the unmated Omega going through heat,  _ fuck.” _

 

Ray can’t help it and he laughs, loudly, doubling over enough that his head nearly brushes the dirt in front of him as he does. “What the  _ fuck _ , Brad, do you really think I’m gonna believe that? You’re the biggest fucking Alpha in the  _ world _ !” He says this through his laughter, brushing Brad’s words off with a snort as he sits back up. 

 

He’s not sitting up for long because the next moment he has Brad pinning him to the tarp, flat on his back. “I swear to  _ God _ , Ray, use your nose for one goddamn minute and you’ll be able to tell that I’m not lying,” Brad is nearly snarling this in his face and Ray raises an eyebrow because this is  _ ridiculous _ . 

 

“ _ Sure _ , Brad,” Ray rolls his eyes and he has to hunt in the back of his head for the switch to turn on his nose, but when he’s done it he’s overwhelmed by the sweet smell of an Omega in heat and  _ shit _ , Brad wasn’t lying. “I—uh— _ Brad _ ,” He doesn’t know what to say, he’s not sure if he  _ can _ say anything even as he moves his hands to grip at Brad’s hips, the other man’s hands holding him down by the shoulders, “What the  _ fuck _ ?” 

 

“I’m an Omega, I’ve always been an Omega, and I want your Alpha cock to fill me up and mate me,” Brad says this all in one breath, and Ray thinks he sounds like he’s been practicing it in his head because it just…it sounds like Brad’s actually _thought_ _about this_?

 

“Have you—are you just wanting me to mate you because I’m  _ here _ ?” Ray asks because he can’t believe his luck, he’s always thought Brad was easy on the eyes and he’d be lying if he said that half of his combat jacks didn’t involve thoughts of Brad in one way or another but he had thought the other man was an Alpha, so he figured he never even  _ kind of _ stood a chance. 

 

The look Brad levels at him is enough to make Ray feel very stupid, but he’s sure whatever Brad is about to say is just going to put a cherry on the top of that stupid sundae. “You think that I wouldn’t pick a less mouthy Alpha to mount if that was the only reason I was doing this?” He says, and his tone absolutely makes Ray feel stupid, but he also can’t stop the grin that breaks out across his face as Brad adds, “I want your knot because I want  _ you,  _ because as weird as this might sound, you’re everything I want in an Alpha.”

 

Ray laughs even as he feels his cock stir. “You’re right, that does sound weird,” He agrees, watching Brad’s eyes darken as he tightens his grip on his hips. Ray’s throat goes dry when Brad grinds down against him. “This is kind of a dream come true,” Ray admits quietly, watching the play of the sparse moonlight on Brad’s face as he feels his cheeks warm at the friction. 

 

“We can talk about the unresolved sexual tension later, after you get your knot in me,” Brad promises, and Ray laughs again as he pushes up into a seated position, easily knocking Brad’s hands off of his shoulders as he does. He’s an Alpha, he’s stronger than he looks, so the look of surprise on Brad’s face is only the slightest bit insulting. 

 

“Don’t worry, that’ll happen,” He says, moving his hands from Brad’s waist to his ass, squeezing as he grins. “I’m usually a wine and dine man, myself, but I suppose I can do this desert sand and vaguely romantic moonlight while smelling like three week ass,” Brad’s laugh is quiet but clear as a bell as Ray switches their positions almost effortlessly, pressing Brad down onto the tarp as he grinds down against him. 

 

Brad lets out a moan that Ray feels in his  _ toes _ , his cock hardening in his uniform as he ducks his head to press an open mouthed kiss to the dip between Brad’s collarbones while his head is tipped back against the ground. “When we get back to the real world you can wine and dine me all you want,” Brad says, and Ray is pleased to hear that he’s breathless as his hands scramble against Ray’s shoulders. 

 

Ray noses his way up Brad’s throat, stopping at his pulse point to dig his teeth into the skin, blood roaring in his ears as Brad arches beneath him and curses under his breath. He feels lit up from the inside, Brad’s scent blooming around the two of them because Ray has forgotten to dull his sense of smell again but it’s okay because the smell of musk and dirt is very faint under the smell of  _ Brad _ . “I’m going to remember you said that,” He promises after he’s done working a dark mark on the pale skin of Brad’s throat, pulling back to admire it with a grin. Brad grins back at him and it’s  _ so on,  _ Ray moves in a flurry of motion as he basks in Brad’s scent, moving away from the other man’s embrace just long enough to pull the other man’s pants and underwear down, pushing his own down to his knees and feeling ridiculous as he looks down at Brad. 

 

“Hands and knees would be easier,” Brad says, sounding put out as he drags his gaze from Ray’s face to his cock, and Ray feels his knot throb slightly at the way Brad licks his lips while he nods quickly.

 

Ray pouts even as he drags a hand over his cock, the touch nearly too much as Brad turns onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with a filthy grin. “I’d really rather see your face, but I definitely know that this is easier so I just need to convince myself that this is for the best,” Ray is babbling and he knows it but Brad smells  _ so good  _ and he really can’t contain himself. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Brad says, and Ray can hear the eye roll in his voice as he pushes up the back of Brad’s uniform blouse, grinning when his stupid tattoo comes into view. He leans down and drags his mouth against the ink, his grin turning feral as Brad pushes his ass back against his face, practically begging. 

 

“I’ll eat you out, but not right now, see my above statement about everything smelling like ass out here,” Ray says as he folds himself over Brad’s back, his forehead resting between Brad’s shoulder blades as he drags his cock with one hand down the cleft of his ass, feeling the slick from the other man’s heat coat the tip of his cock as his scent gets deeper. 

 

Brad laughs as he pushes back against Ray and he speaks slowly, “Promises, promises.” Ray grins as he presses the head of his cock into Brad’s slick entrance, the other man dropping his head to hang between his arms as he groans while Ray eases into him. “Any idea on how long your knot lasts?” Brad asks between panting breaths as Ray drags his hands up his sides under his uniform blouse.

 

“No idea,” Ray answers honestly, and he  _ doesn’t _ because he’s never actually knotted anyone before, and he says this as he works his hips just slightly against Brad’s ass.

 

“Wonderful,” Brad lets out a laugh as Ray drops one hand from his side and down to wrap around his cock, thumbing over the tip and earning a shiver and groan from him as he does. He feels Brad clench around his cock and lets out his own groan as he fucks into him harder, the two of them moving quickly as Ray starts to feel his knot grow at the base of his cock. “Oh  _ God _ ,” Brad chokes out as Ray starts working his knot into Brad’s slick hole, the heat from him making Ray loose it just a bit, his hips snapping against the other man as his hand strips Brad’s cock quickly. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good,” Ray chokes out, pressing his forehead against Brad’s back as he feels his knot pop securely into Brad’s hole, the man under him practically mewling at being knotted. Ray doesn’t last long after that, because who  _ could _ with Brad arching and whining under them, and he comes hard, almost blacking as he feels Brad clench tightly around him. 

 

Brad bats Ray’s hand away from his cock and he moves his hands to dig into Brad’s hips, his weight pressing Brad down hard as he jerks himself off, and it’s Ray’s turn to groan from the near overwhelming feeling of Brad clenching and coming under him. “ _ Fuck,”  _ Brad chokes out as his arm buckles, forcing him to the ground and dragging Ray with him, who laughs even as he presses a tired kiss to Brad’s shoulder, making a face at the taste of dirt on his uniform blouse. 

 

“Now we wait,” Ray says, teasing, as he and Brad shift so that they’re laying on their sides, Ray playing the role of big spoon because of his knot. “You know,” He starts as he pushes his hands up Brad’s shirt, pressing his fingers against his chest as he continues, “I prefer being the little spoon.”

 

Brad laughs loudly at that, curling one hand around Ray’s wrist as he says, “Yet another thing to save for the real world.”

 


End file.
